A Predicament
by RockPrincess410
Summary: Marui and Atobe have something in common... A predicament... And Kirihara's being a dumb kid. Rated T for my not so clean mind.


**This was promised to EiKiTouYuIchiMaSyuke Angel a few weeks back... OC is hers.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

Sitting in her classroom at Rikkaidai Fuzoku High School, Nagayama Mio was bored. It was Study Hall – which was made compulsory as finals were just around the corner. She tried concentrating on her Chemistry notes before pushing them away.

"Ah damn, I'll try Math." she muttered. She then pulled out her Calculus notes. Three strawberry-flavored lollipops fell out of her bag. She smiled and picked them up before keeping two of them inside. Her older brother Mitsuru must have slipped them in before leaving for university. She unwrapped the candy on a stick and put it in her mouth. The succulent, sweet taste got to her and she licked and sucked it for a while as she solved a few questions on her worksheet.

Marui Bunta could not help but stare at the brunette who was absorbed in her work. The lollipop she was sucking distracted him. Since he was a hormonally-crazed eighteen-year-old, he felt his green uniform trousers getting tighter by the second.

'Sit.' He abruptly stood up, making everyone stop whatever they were doing. After all, he was sitting in the second row.

"Sensei!" he yelled, "May I please be excused?!" His voice was desperate. Mio eyed him and continued to suck her lollipop. It almost fell out of her mouth as she saw a prominent bulge in his trousers.

'Wha-?'

"You're excused, Marui." the teacher stated, interrupting her thoughts. Marui thanked him and ran out of the classroom. Io stared at the door.

'How the fuck can that happen in class?!'

* * *

Tennis practice had begun and Kirihara Akaya was running late as usual. He took the shortcut through the corridor leading to the library and bumped into someone. Mio fell facedown, her bag near her and her second lollipop thrown out of her mouth. Kirihara scrambled up and kept repeating apologies to her. Mio stood up and rubbed her forehead.

"Ow!" She picked up her bag. "Bakaya, Why don't you pay any fucking attention to your surroundings?!" she yelled. She then spotted her lollipop on the floor. "And I wasn't finished with that, punk!" Kirihara, being a selfish and arrogant prat, only scowled at the third-year.

"Meh." She took her last lollipop out of her bag and started to unwrap it. He stared at the confectionary snack in her hand.

"Ne ne Nagayama-senpai, do you have another?" he asked with bright eyes and had a stupid smile plastered on his face. Mio scowled at him before whacking his head.

"Even if I did have another one, I wouldn't give it to YOU!" she yelled and walked away with her head held high. Kirihara snorted and looked at his watch.

"SHIT! Sanada-fukubuchou is gonna kill me!"

* * *

"Ahn! Yukimura, it's so nice of you to invite Ore-sama and Ore-sama's team to your school for a practice matc…" Atobe Keigo drawled loudly. Everyone else present sweatdropped.

"Maa, it was Genichirou's idea…" Yukimura Seiichi replied nervously. All traces of him being creeped out was removed when he asked. "So shall we decide who's going to play against who?"Atobe nodded with the rest of his teammates. Mio passed by and sat down on a bench outside the courts with a lollipop in her mouth.

'I'm sure Marui-san is feeling…better…and will be able to play now without any distractions…' she mused with a blush. She licked the lollipop, sucking it happily. Atobe glanced at her and stopped. The way she was enjoying her lollipop affected the pompous rich boy a _lot_. He felt a sudden tightness in his track pants, growing by the second. His heart rate accelerated and beads of sweat trickled down his flushed face and neck. He ran towards the showers as fast as his legs could take him. He needed a shower – a very cold shower.

"Oi Atobe! Get back here!" Shishido Ryou yelled. The grey-haired boy did not turn back, he needed privacy. Oshitari Yuushi chuckled. The bespectacled boy had noticed his captain's expressions. He had a wide smirk on his face.

"Forget it Shisido, he's gotten himself into a…predicament. Yes, you could call it a predicament…"

* * *

**Lalalalala~~~ I don't own anything except the plot~~~**


End file.
